


【檸潔】ignite

by yunnnn020



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 16:04:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: *OOC、不像鏡面play的play*BGM K-391&Alan Walker  - ignite





	【檸潔】ignite

**Author's Note:**

> *OOC、不像鏡面play的play  
*BGM K-391&Alan Walker - ignite

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
即使知道練習室算是一半的公共場合，宋亨俊還是在停止錄影後吻上了趴在他身旁的哥哥，他好想要就這樣把哥哥藏在心裡。  
⠀  
⠀  
李翰潔轉過頭時他正好靠近，不算太激烈的運動過後散發出來的是屬於對方特有的清新香氣，雙唇緩緩碰上，然後李翰潔伸出了一隻小指勾上那人的當作回應，這是屬於兩人之間的暗號。練習室裡餘音猶存，潮濕的空氣加上被汗浸濕的髮絲，還有呼吸略為不順暢的人們，在觸碰的瞬間冉起了熊熊烈火、掌間盛開甜美的果實，而只要輕觸指尖，就會被引燃。  
⠀  
⠀  
「現在也想要這樣子和翰潔哥一同起舞。」宋亨俊在結束第一個吻之後說。  
⠀  
⠀  
他拉著對方不久前輕輕勾上自己的那根指頭往左邊鏡子去，雙手環抱住哥哥，輕而易舉的撩開那人的上衣，沿著腹肌的線條漸漸往上摸，宋亨俊覺得自己好像能夠看到李翰潔頭上的假象兔耳因為快感而垂下蜷縮的樣子，然後小力的用門齒輕啃著對方幾乎要比嘴唇還要紅的耳朵，那人被禁錮在雙臂之間無處可躲，忍不住叫出聲又緊咬牙，於是他抬起一隻手來讓哥哥側頭，溫柔又帶有攻擊性的攻破對方的唇齒防線。  
⠀  
⠀  
寬鬆運動褲褲頭打上的漂亮蝴蝶結在吻與吻之間被拉開，於是就毫不費力的就被蹭到最底，弟弟骨節分明的手隔著內褲游移，這種不直接的碰觸能夠更好的挑起慾望，宋亨俊清楚明白。兔子哥哥說不出口，就想自己捨棄最後的束縛，他這才用手拉起李翰潔的手十指緊扣，並用空出來的手幫他脫下。  
⠀  
⠀  
然後他的臀部被抬起，幾乎起不了太大作用的微量潤滑使得手指進入時增加了幾絲困難度，宋亨俊不敢出力，一直等到看見哥哥緊皺的眉頭漸漸緩和，才開始前後動，一手扶著李翰潔的腰，另一邊抬起對方的下巴，執意要他在做的時候也能看見兩人此刻的模樣，兔子哥哥似乎是抬起頭看才想起這裡還是公司，睜大的雙眼轉來轉去的不知所措，生怕隨時會有成員，甚至公司職員開門進來。  
⠀  
⠀  
分神往鏡中映照著的門口方向看時還被身後的弟弟加大力道被迫移回注意力，宋亨俊假裝不懂的故意輕壓了一下哥哥的敏感點後將擴張的手拿出來，在哥哥有些害羞的眼神注目下伸出舌頭舔了一下。才不只是小狗狗， 他在心裡說，同時把自己的性器緊靠在對方的身前，等著情動的兔子哥哥一點一點用後面的小嘴吃掉。  
⠀  
⠀  
異物進入身體的疼痛與緩慢升上來的快感此刻讓他舒服得雙腿直打顫，李翰潔幾乎站不穩，甚至必須要兩隻手抵在牆上才能勉強站立，呼出來的熱氣打在鏡面上，所反射出來的面容變得模糊不已，但是他能夠能清楚看見對方在自己身後的一切動作表情，宋亨俊抽插的力道頻率都不大，但是每一下都能碰到他的敏感點，微涼的手也握上了他已經起反應的性器。

然後就像星船失速墜入黑暗，在萬點繁星中失散，觸碰像是太陽曝曬，在身上燃燒後成為碎片。


End file.
